Moving On
by FoureverFangirl394
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have returned for a do-over of their last year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort gone, what could go wrong? Rated T just in case.


Harry drew a nervous breath as he ran for the brick wall inbetween the platforms 9 and 10, although, he wasn't completley sure why. He been running through the enchated barrier since he was eleven, and yet, he still braced himself for the pain of running face first into a pillar of brick. Probably because of his second year, he thought to himself, when Dobby sealed the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. _Dobby_. Just the brave little House Elf's name bought tears back to his eyes, along with the painful memories that accompanied the war that had came to an end just a few weeks previous. He blinked back the tears that longed to be spilled for Dobby and the rest of the fallen and went to join Ron and Hermione, who had already selected a compartment and were sat hand in hand.

Harry settled on the seat oppisite his two best friends, he sat next to the window, so he could watch the city gently turn into the country, for one of the last times ever.

"I wonder what they'll do about staff this year?" Hermione mused, as she picked at a box of Bertie Botts. "I mean this year, its more than just a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher they need to find" She tried to chuckle lightly at her own feeble attempt at a joke. Despite being excited to be heading back to the place that hs been home to them for the past seven years, a layer of dread and unease had snuck into the mix. Hogwarts had been the site of the final battle, so much destrution, chaos and death had been seen that night and to all who where there, Hogwarts would never be the same again.

"I suppose the new teacher could be ex-students or volunteers"Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded in agreement. They sat for a while in thoughtful silence until, for the first time on the journey, Ron piped up.

"This is our last year at Hogwarts" The way he said was odd, there was no emotion behind it, he was saying it as factually as humanly possible. Apparently, this was a conversation that had occured between Ron and Hermione before, as she sympathetically stroked his arm.

"I know, Ron, but its okay, we'll still have eachother; we'll be fine" She said soothingly.

"I know we'll be fine, 'Mione" He nodded. "Its just scary, that I need to start hving a serious think about our future." Harry smirked a bit at that, the one subject Ron has been putting off since their arrival at Hogwarts, wasn't just potions, planning ahead just wasn't Ron's style, which, come to think of it, was probably the root cause if his many, many detentions over the years. But then, another thought occured to Harry. _Our future_. Ron had said he needed to think about _our_ future. What did that mean? Then, Harry saw the way Ron and Hermione were looking at eachother. His eyes fillted down to Hermione's left had. On her second to last finger there was a small silver ring, adorned with tiny rubies. Hermione realised Harry was staring and realised that he'd noticed.

"Oh, Harry," She cleared her throat awkwardly, "I forgot to say, Ron ad I are-"

"Engaged?" Harry laughed at the couple blushing "You know, Ron, I really thought it would take another seven years for you to pluck up the courage to ask her to marry you" Harry joked, dodging the Bertie Botts that Ron threw at him.

Throughout the rest of the journey, Harry, Ron and Hermione talked and joked, just as they used to, but one thought kept coming back to Harry. It was a thought that left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, but he just couldn't shake it. When neither Ron or Hermione were looking, he glanced down at Hermione's ring and thought to himself 'I wonder if Ginny would like a ring like that when I ask her?' If he even got a chance to ask her, he thought glumly, over the summer, he had not heard from nor seen Ginny. He had been found the Dursleys, who were being uncharacteristically kind, and had beem settling them back into Privet Drive, he had attempted to write a letter to her, but had no tim during the day, and was to exausted during the night. It was this that made Harry feel, for the first time, insecure. Suppose someone else had been there for Ginny during the restoration of Hogwarts, someone had comforted her about Fred and Tonks and she had fallen madly in love with them and thats why she hadn't contcted him? Worry started to pool in his stomach as his fear of losing Ginny intesified and his jealousy for this, prehaps, imaginary Cassonova. Ron and Hermione had long fallen asleep, their fingers still entwined. He got up and resloved to find Ginny, and find out wether he was just being silly, or if he would have to fight for her affections.


End file.
